Should've Known
by Sapphire Kattniss
Summary: Her father should've known. Her step-mother should've known. She should've known. They shouldn't have trusted Tom Riddle. Maybe she can change things, maybe things will get better. But maybe is a dangerous thing to think about, and she should've known.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Somehow I knew this day would come. Daddy hadn't told me much but it was pretty obvious. From the second he let that snake touch his arm with that wand he should have known that the same would happen to me. I was only ten, and the meagre wage at the ministry was just enough to keep us healthy. But daddy wanted more. Daddy wanted power.

Alison had sat down with both of us and told daddy that all he needed to do was to work hard. But daddy wouldn't listen. Daddy still wanted more. Daddy still wanted power.

So he called upon him through a friend, and Alison and I had to sit through a whole dinner with him. The air was dripping with fear and the thin-lipped sliver of a smile that sat like a leech on his face was no conciliation.

Then daddy led us all into the living room and Alison and I sat silently as the two discussed details. He didn't answer many of daddy's questions, instead moving on sharply and telling him he needn't worry.

So daddy said yes. He smiled that thin-lipped smile and whipped out his wand. He gave daddy plenty of time to say no and call the whole thing off, but daddy sat still and defiant, certain of what he wanted. Power…

That's how we get here, my turn. I should've known. Wish me luck because I'm sure as hell going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Should've Known

A/N the chapter before wasn't chapter 1 sorry! It was the prologue.

Chapter 1

" Vivian Reed, please come with me." The stern voice of Professor Mgonagul entered my system. I wasn't sure if her name was Mcgonagal or Mgonagul, she was speaking too fast for me to understand. So to avoid offending her I remained silent as she threw instruction at me left, right and centre.

"I'm going to take you into our headmasters office, Professor Dumbledore as I'm sure you know is extremely pleased to finally meet you and - Miss Reed, what in Merlins name are you doing!" Having unintentionally wandered off, I had started inspecting the stone work (don't judge! I'm into architecture). Professor M... looked at me strangely for a second an then dragged me off to Professor Dumbledore's office without another word.

After whispering a password of sorts, a huge staircase appeared behind a gargoyle that almost seemed to be standing to attention. As we walked up the winding staircase the Professor loosened her grip on my shoulder which I was glad for. She was starting to hurt my shoulder a bit. At the top, she knocked on two large, grand doors and waltzed in (still slightly dragging me in her trail). Two glinting eyes behind half-moon spectacles stared at me.

"Miss Reed, what a pleasure to me you," He bowed his head a little and shook my hand, "as you may know, due to your age and um.. background, it might be a struggle to fit in at first but we do expect you to adhere to our rules." His tone was kind, but a little patronising, I guess I can understand why.

" Can I ask you to do one thing before we begin with the sorting process?"

"Of course," I said in my politest possible voice,

"Can you make sure you cover up at all times, the castle is quite cold in the autumn and winter and summer terms."

"Yes sir, covering up is something I am very used to now." He nodded gently and glided over to the many shelves in the corner of the room. He had a very impressive collection and my fingers were itching to leaf through the books but instead, a ratty old hat was placed in my hands.

"Put it on." He said. So I did and it fell just below my nose.

'Hmm, a delicious mind, full of secrets I see. Kind, polite, understanding, very Hufflepuffy. Ah, but what's this, a bit of bravery, I suppose you have to be with a father like that-'

"There is nothing wrong with my father thank you." I replied indignantly

' I'll thank you not to interrupt me young lady. Anyway, as I was saying, you could be a wonderful Gryffindor. Oh, never mind, those secrets that you hold will hold you back from making friends I suppose. You are brave though, and don't forget it. The bravest person in SLYTHERIN'


End file.
